Sweet Sacrifice
by Ydiel
Summary: One-Shot. "¿En que momento dejamos de ser nosotros mismos? Acaso es cuando nos es arrebatado lo más preciado... -"Nunca Dejes Nada Sin Concluir"- Me decía a mi misma, y así Termino TODO". Universo Alterno Darien/Serena.


"_**Dulce Sacrificio"**_

-Es el bebé más hermoso que hayan visto estos ojos.- dijo una de las enfermeras a la primeriza madre que descansaba en una habitación de paredes bancas como la nieve de aquel frío hospital. –Si lo sé, es un verdadero encanto.-comento orgulloso el padre del crío;

Al pasar los días los recién afortunados padres regresaron a su hogar, Santa Rosa. A pesar de ser una población muy pequeña sus habitantes eran un poco desconfiados, pero en el fondo amables. Los primerizos padres se instalaban de nuevo en su departamento, un poco pequeño, pero agradable con calor de hogar, ahora ya con un nuevo miembro en la pequeña familia habría que adaptarse. Dispusieron a acostar al infante en su bonita cuna, la cual la habían decidido fuese blanca con vivos azules los colores que distinguen a un varoncito.

-Se ve tan pacifico ahí dormidito- expresó dulcemente la mujer.

Ellos sonreían al ver como su pequeño crecía. Y así pasaron los meses.

Una madrugada Serena se levanto para atender a su bebé el cual estallaba en llantos, para ir a preparar la mamila del niño. –Podrías cuidarlo amor, por favor.- le dijo a su esposo que yacía medio dormido a su lado. -Aja.- lo coloco a su lado en la cama, pero Armando nunca despertó por completo, en tan sólo segundos el pequeño bebé se encontraba gateando en la cama matrimonial, desafortunadamente, cayó.

Un año después.

-Hoy se cumple un año desde tú partida mi dulce bebé.- la mujer tomó una bocanada de aire. –Sabes te he extrañado tanto cariñito mío- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer fluidamente de sus celestes, la culpa y el dolor no habían podido marcharse. –Sé que donde quiera que estés eres feliz, y juegas con los angelitos, ¿verdad amor?- Sonrió. –Estoy segura que si. Mira te he traído esté regalo, es un hermoso osito de felpa, es muy bonito, aquí te lo dejo amor. Feliz cumpleaños mí amado bebé-. La rubia se levanto del césped con lágrimas a un en sus ojos, reacomodo su vestido negro, y su cabello suelto, hecho un vistazo alrededor y suspiro pesadamente y habló. –Me habría gustado festejar tú primer cumpleaños en casa, en una fiesta con muchos globos y payasos y amiguitos tuyos, y no aquí- dijo con rabia. –Te veo pronto mi dulce bebé- se puso las gafas oscuras dio media vuelta y se marcho.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo contigo, ella no es así!.- decía a los gritos un desesperado Darien. –Hey amigo, tranquilízate, mira lo único que te puedo decir es mmm bueno, es que no te puedo decir mucho, pero si, la cuestión es fácil consíguete a otra y olvídate de ella, no queda de otra amigo- los ojos del pelinegro que respondía al nombre de Darien Chiba llamearon en esos instantes. –Lo siento hombre, no hay más, déjala ir.- el amigo se levanto de la silla reclinable en la que estaba y camino hacía la salida de la oficina del presidente de ComposTec, una de las emporios más poderosos de todo Japón, y que en la actualidad tenía su sede en Tokio.

Darien sentía la frustración de saberse engañado por su novia de años, con la que tenía planes de matrimonio, era un dolor profundo, su ego se encontraba por los suelos al igual que su orgullo, el un hombre poderoso, y tan increíblemente atractivo no creía aun semejante traición. Se quedó ahí mirando a la nada, sentado en la salita de espera de su oficina, pensando, recordando en los tantos momentos felices y otros amargos por que como en toda relación no todo era color de rosa. –¡Va¡ al diablo con ella, no me voy a morir por esto.- salió decidido de su oficina, y se fue directo al elevador. Encerrado en esas cuatro paredes le hacía sentirse mareado un lugar tan poco espacioso, en esos momentos le era tan despreciable, le hacía ver su realidad, se encontraba sólo.

-Serena, animo todo va a ir bien- dijo la rubia que la acompañaba, estaban en el departamento de la menor de las féminas, Mina Tsukino, la hermana menor de Serena, al igual que Serena, Mina era rubia, de ojos celestes y dueña de una chispa y alegría que a todos cautivaba. –Si lo sé Mina- Serena parecía tan frágil en esos instantes, que su hermana sentía que se quebraría. La más joven de las Tsukinos no tenía idea de cómo sacar a su hermana de ese hoyo en el que se encontraba sumergida. Y entonces una imagen cruzo en su cabeza. –Sere, vamos tengo algo que mostrarte será divertido hermanita.- le dijo más que emocionada. Serena al ver los intentos frustrados de su hermana sintió pena de ella, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se decidió a ir con ella a donde quiera que la llevase nunca fue suficiente para Mina las negativas que pudiera recibir de las personas a su alrededor, Las rubias salieron del departamento pero a la menor de las hermanas se le olvido el bolso, si, justo como era Mina, Serena se quedo esperando afuera del ascensor, cuando algo inesperado llamo su atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces camino deprisa de regreso al departamento de Mina con mucho cuidado de no hacer nada que llamara la atención de los que circulaban por el pasillo del edificio dejo la puerta a medio cerrar de forma que pudiera ver sigilosamente a afuera. Y ahí lo vio por primera vez, era él, sin duda era ÉL.

El muy maldito bastardo caminaba abrazado de una prostituta cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello al ver como la mujer iba "Vestida". Serena dejo pasar esa imagen por su cabeza, no le sorprendió verlo con otra, típico de él pensó. –Mina sabes hermanita ya me siento mucho mejor, me regreso a casa, te veo después.- le grito desde la entrada hasta la recamara donde estaba Mina. Para cuando ella regreso en busca de Serena ella ya no estaba. –Valla si que es extraña, Dios sólo quiera que no haga una locura-.

Serena siguió a paso lento a la pareja hasta que estos abandonaron el edificio, llegaron a un auto color plateado, subieron y partieron. Serena se escondió entre las sombras para no ser vista. En cuanto se fueron subió a su auto y los siguió muy cautelosamente. La rubia sentía como la adrenalina causaba toda esa euforia en su interior, se sentía como si estuviera en una mala película de suspenso en donde un pésimo final se aproximaba, sin poder reprimirlo dejo que su frase favorita empezara a hacer mella en ella**."Nunca dejes nada sin concluir"….**

La fémina apenas reacciono al darse cuenta de que ya habían abandonado la ciudad estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que la espesura de la noche le sobresalto, encendió las luces del auto, las bajitas, iba rumbo a la autopista, el auto plateado un poco distanciado del de ella avanzaba rápidamente, una media hora después el auto salio de la autopista para introducirse por una calle de terrasería, los arbusto se iban haciendo cada vez más cerca. El auto del hombre se estaciono enfrente de la cabaña, los vio bajar del auto, era obvio que pensaban pasar una noche ardiente, la rubia cerro los ojos fuertemente y agito la cabeza a los lados como apartando los recuerdos de su atormentada mente. Cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, Serena dejo su auto oculto entre los arbustos, se quito las zapatillas para poder caminar sin tropezarse se sentía demasiado torpe en esas circunstancias, se coloco una chaqueta de gorro, el cual le sirvió para cubrir su cabello rubio como el sol, camino hasta llegar a una ventana de la cabaña, con sumo cuidado se asomo para ver a través de ella, ahí estaba el perro desgraciado revolcándose con esa puta, parecían perros en brama,** "Maldito puerco**" pensó Serena. Una hora pasó y la rubia seguía observándolos desde ahí, los amantes tuvieron sexo hasta que cada parte de sus cuerpos estuvo saciada, y después de aquella fatigosa actividad se tumbaron en la cama frente a la chimenea, las brazas se consumían de a poco, las pupilas azules de la rubia vieron como se fueron quedando dormidos, la respiración se fue regulando, veía como el pecho del tipo subía y bajaba acompasadamente al igual que el de la mujer**, "Es ahora o nunca"** se dijo para si Serena, y sin pensarlo mucho se decidió, en fin había esperado un año para esto, y ahora que la oportunidad se le presentaba en charola de plata no pensaba desperdiciarla, abrió la puerta muy despacio, recordó en donde el muy desgraciado guardaba unos cuchillos para afilar, complaciente vio que aun estaban ahí, tomo el que le pareció más afilado, avanzo sigilosamente por entre las sombras, vio el reloj de su muñeca izquierda eran ya las 2 de la madrugada, se sitúo a un costado de la cama y vio el rostro perfecto del sujeto ignorando el de la acompañante, él era tan hermoso lo había amado muchísimo, pero ya en esos momentos ese amor había muerto junto a su hijo. **"Culpable" **se recordó, lágrimas fueron cayendo por las pálidas mejillas, recuerdos de esa hermosa carita angelical y esos diez meses de dulce sacrificio la habían transformado por completo y de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo se convirtió en la más infeliz de todas, había perdido a su dulce ángel y por si eso fuera poco el muy desgraciado de su esposo la había culpado de la terrible perdida, y la abandono, -"Fue un accidente"- Gritaba desesperada para que no la dejara, pero nada fue suficiente, después del sepelio del infante, ella había caído en una terrible depresión, intento suicidarse en contadas ocasiones, pero no había tenido el suficiente valor de hacerlo, con el tiempo se fue convenciendo de que él era el culpable de todo y no ella y fue fomentando el odio en su corazón y anulando los bellos recuerdos de su mente para que solo quedara uno, la noche en que su hermoso angelito murió. Y ahora se encontraba observándolo dormir tan tranquilamente y ella jamás había conseguido volver a dormir de esa forma desde aquella noche, y con todo los recuerdos agolpando su mente y con la adrenalina recorrerle por todo su ser enterró en el vientre plano del sujeto el filoso cuchillo repetidas veces, los ojos de él se abrieron de golpe al sentir el dolor ahogado en su interior tratando de gritar pero fue callado por un cuchillazo en la boca enterrándolo aun más que como ya lo había hecho con su demás cuerpo, la sangre fluía a borbotones de él, estaba acabado, la pelirroja que hasta ese momento había dormido tranquila se despertó exaltada y al ver el cuerpo inerte de su compañero comenzó a gritar escandalosamente pero Serena fue rápida y sin pensarlo le dio una puñalada en el corazón, la mujer trato de alejarse defenderse pero tardo unos segundos en reaccionar debidamente para hacerlo, segundos que le costaron muy caro. Por fin todo estaba terminado, con el rostro desfigurado y las ropas llena de sangre Serena limpio el cuchillo y se lo guardo, no le importaba mucho recrear una escena de un crimen para que su nombre no fuera relacionado con la muerte de ellos, actuó por impulso, por inercia. Salio del lugar a paso pesado, sus pies a penas y se movían pero llego a su auto; -**"Nos veremos pronto, Armando Chiba-"** encendió la marcha del auto y regreso a la ciudad, se fue directo al cementerio en donde estaba la tumba de su único amor, su bebé. Llegó hasta él se tiro en la lapida que descansaba en el verde césped y se aferro a ella y a las lágrimas habló por ultima vez con su bebé y sacó el cuchillo y ahí encontró el valor que le había faltado. Quito el reloj de su muñeca y Corto sus venas. Frió, caliente, sensación tras sensación arraso por sus heridas y su cuerpo entero, sus ropas ya manchadas del rojizo color se incremento al ser su sangre la que emanaba de ellas. Y así murió, la mañana había llegado ya, y sobre una tumba yacía el cuerpo de Serena, una hermosa mujer, joven pero sin valor ni corazón para continuar en éste mundo.

A medio Día. Darien se encontraba en su flamante oficina junto a su amigo Andrew. La secretaria de Darien entro exaltada sin tocar siquiera la puerta, -¡Señor, señor, su hermano….!- el rostro de la fémina estaba desencajado. –al verla los hombres se pararon de golpe exigiendo una explicación. -¡que diablos sucede con mi hermano!- quiso saber de inmediato. –Lo encontraron Muerto….lo siento tanto Señor- dijo con lágrimas la mujer. Darien se sentó de golpe en su silla y su rostro permaneció sombrío ajeno a las condolencias de su mejor amigo.

Darien chiba hermano gemelo de Armando Chiba habían sido hijos únicos del matrimonio más joven y adinerado del Japón, ellos habían dejado a sus dos hijos huérfanos tras fallecer en un accidente de avión hace ya veinte años, Darien siempre había sido muy despegado de su hermano pero saberlo muerto y sin despedirse de él le había afectado sin duda, definitivamente ahora si que estaba solo, completamente solo.

Un año después.

Darien estaba frente a la tumba de su hermano, irónicamente situada a la derecha de la de su "Amada esposa Serena Tsukino y a la de su único hijo el pequeño Armandito. Darien pensó que a ellos les habría gustado permanecer así juntos hasta el más aya.

Que equivocado estaba, si tan sólo supiera la horrible verdad. Sin tan sólo supiera lo que en verdad había sucedido aquella noche en la que su sobrino había fallecido, si tan solo pudiera saber como fue realmente que murió su hermano gemelo y no la versión policiaca que había recibido, "Un loco los encontró y los apuñalo, el sujeto fue encontrado drogado a las orillas del lago, seguro fue un crimen ocasional". Si tan solo Darien supiera la terrible verdad, jamás, jamás habría colocado los cuerpos tan juntos, si él hubiera conocido los motivos, los detalles, la turbación de unos pensamientos atormentados, si tan solo….. si tan solo, el _**Dulce Sacrificio.**_

_**….Lady…..**_


End file.
